The Heartbeat of Sergeant Craddock
by darkmistresssnape
Summary: Lydia White is the new vet in Aidensfield. Will she be able to convince the village folk of her abilities? And what is going on with Sergeant Craddock? Will the new vet break through the Sergeant's icy exterior and heal his broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimour: I do not own Heartbeat

Chapter 1

Lydia pulled over onto the shoulder of the road and stopped the Landrover. She then got out and walked to the front of the vehicle so that she could look out over the mist-laden moors.

"Wow," she breathed as an icy wind slapped against her face and sliced through her wool-lined coat. It was at that very moment, as she stood by a damp North Yorkshire moor, that she realised just how far from home she really was.

Fresh out of vet school, Lydia had decided to leave her warm, sunny homeland of Australia for the frost and icy winds of Yorkshire. It had been a decision that her parents had contested vehemently. They had promised and threatened all sorts of things. Yet, here she was 10,000 miles from home.

She had secured the position of veterinarian in Aidensfield, a small village on the North York moors. Lydia was overwhelmed by the world of opportunity that was before her; new country, new people. She was also overwhelmed by all the things that could go wrong. Lydia was no fool; she knew that just like any other rural village in Australia or England, Aidensfield would be dominated by proud men who would not take kindly to a young female vet. Such was the way of the world.

Lydia was just climbing back into her Landrover when she heard a motorbike approaching from over the crest of the rise on which she was parked. When she at last saw the rider of the bike, she realised that it was a police officer. She waved to him as he passed, deciding that there was no time like the present to begin getting acquainted with her new neighbours. To her surprise, the police officer stopped, parked his bike and walked back to her.

"Is everything alright, ma'am?" he questioned her. Lydia could see that the officer was rather handsome, now that he had removed his helmet.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied with a smile. "I'm new here, though, so I might need some help to find my way around at some point. I guess I'll see how I go."

The policeman frowned at her for a moment.

"You're from Australia?"

"Yes. I'm Dr Lydia White, Aidensfield's new vet."

"Pleased to meet you, Dr White. I'm PC Mike Bradley. If you need any help finding your way around, I would be happy to lend a hand. Where are you staying?"

"Thank you. For now I am staying at the Aidensfield Arms. I think I should be able to find my way there."

"That's where I am headed. You can follow me, if you like."

"Thank you." Lydia smiled as she watched the policeman climb back onto his bike. So far so good.

The overwhelmed sensation returned to Lydia as she followed PC Bradley into the pub. The cosy building was a bustling mixture of warm air, unfamiliar faces and loud conversation. PC Bradley led her up to the bar where a pretty girl about the same age as Lydia was serving drinks.

"Hi Gina," he greeted her as she turned to them.

"Hiya Mike," she grinned. "Who's this then?" she indicated to Lydia.

"This is Lydia White, our new vet," Mike replied.

"Hi Lydia. You had a room booked, didn't you?"

"Yes,"

"Great! Well, I'll show you there now."

Once Lydia had settled her luggage in her room and freshened up, she walked back down to the bar. She was hungry after her long drive that day. She also wanted to meet a few more people before she started work the next day. She paused at the bottom of the stairs, feeling a little bit lost. The sea of unfamiliar faces seemed to press down on her as she searched for PC Bradley.

"Lydia! Over here," she turned toward the voice and saw PC Bradley waving to her. He was sitting at a table with a red-haired man and two women; one with short dark hair and the other with longer brown hair. Lydia walked over to them.

"Lydia, this is Phil, Jackie and Maggie. Why don't you join us? I'll get you a drink." Mike stood up.

"Sure, I'd love to join you. I'll have a lemon squash, thanks."

It was quite late when Lydia at last got to bed. She had had a good night with her new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lydia was up early the following morning. She had to drive to Ashfordly, a nearby town. She was employed by a vet practice in Ashfordly, but the Aidensfield area was her responsibility and her new boss wanted to see her before she started working.

Dr Harry O'Brien was a tall, pleasant looking man with greying hair and large, calloused hands. He welcomed Lydia into his office at the Ashfordly Veterinary Hospital and asked her to take a seat before settling into his chair on the other side of his desk.

"So, Dr White, how are you liking Yorkshire?" he smiled at her.

"I am liking it quite well, though it certainly is much colder than Australia." Lydia replied.

"Indeed, I would expect so. Without meaning any disrespect, I must warn you that this job you have taken on may well be challenging. I don't mean the actual animal treatment part of the job; I am sure that you are more than capable. However, you might find some of your new clients harder to convince of your abilities."

"I expected as much," Lydia confessed.

"Don't be too discouraged if they take a while to accept you."

"I am sure that I will manage. So what is my first task?"

"I have a few house calls lined up for you. Most of your work will involve house calls since there is no clinic in Aidensfield. They are all just routine check-ups today – no emergencies yet." Dr O'Brien explained. "Your first stop is Greywood Farm. Rick Grey has a few stud Jersey cows that he is very fond of. They are due to calve any day now and he insists on regular check-ups."

Lydia glanced at the rough map that Dr O'Brien had drawn to help her find the way to Greywood Farm. She was almost there and she was beginning to feel nervous. What if she made a mistake? This Rick Grey sounded like the sort of man who would look down on a female vet. She stopped the Landrover in front of a small barn and climbed out onto the mushy grass.

She planted her feet and squared her shoulders inside her crisp, new overalls as she glanced around. Just then, a large, anxious looking man emerged from the barn.

"Who are you, then?" he questioned her with an unfriendly frown.

"I'm Dr White, the vet," Lydia replied, sticking her hand out to shake his. Rick Grey ignored her hand, his face darkening as he looked her over.

"You're the vet?" He smirked in unflattering disbelief. "You're not a vet. You're a woman. You should be at home with your children." She had expected this, but it still felt like a slap across the face.

"Excuse me, Mr Grey, but I assure you that I _am_ a vet _and_ a woman. The two conditions are not mutually exclusive. As a woman, I would say that you need to work on your manners. As a vet, I would suggest that I ought to be examining that cow behind you. She looks as though she is struggling." The man stared at her, gobsmacked. Clearly, he was used to towering over women and frightening them into submission. She raised her eyebrows at him as he stood, frozen. Biting his lip, the man stood aside.

Lydia grabbed her bag from the back of her Landrover and hurried into the barn. The cow was lying on her side, her large brown eyes glazed over with pain. A contraction rippled along her side, her legs stiffening as she tried in vain to deliver her calf.

"How long has she been down?" she questioned the farmer briskly as she moved to the back of the cow.

"About an hour," he replied, his face tight with concern.

"Has she had any trouble calving in the past?"

"No, she usually manages on her own."

Lydia could see two tiny white hooves poking out. The cow's vulva was loose, with plenty of room for the calf to come out, yet her continued contractions were to no avail; the calf was stuck somewhere inside the birth canal. Lydia grabbed a long glove from her bag and slipped it over her hand and arm. She then reached gently passed the tiny front hooves of the calf, her hand stopping when she felt where the calf's hips were caught. She then pulled her hand back out.

"The calf's hips are caught." She told Farmer Grey. "I'll have to push the calf back in a bit and reposition it."

"Right," he grunted. Lydia wasn't sure if he was just concerned about the cow or if he still doubted her abilities. Quite frankly, she didn't really care. The manoeuvre she was about to pull off hadn't been taught in vet school; she had learnt this back on her parents farm where she and her two brothers had camped out with the springing heifers every year during calving season. At least this poor old cow was confined to a barn with lights. Most of the times she had done this, it had been in the dark with a heifer who was trying to run away from her.

Lydia tied a rope firmly around the calf's hooves before easing them back into the birth canal. She then turned the calf slightly before pulling them back out. With a quick and silent prayer that she had the calf in the right position, she planted one foot against the cow's rump and waited for the next contraction. When it came, she heaved on the rope. Slowly, but surely, the calf's shoulders emerged. Lydia didn't even have to pull when the next contraction came – the calf slid out in a rush of bloody fluid. She quickly cleared the membranes from the calf's nose and mouth, checking that it was alive.

The calf jerked in her hands, his little nostrils flaring widely as he took the first breath of cool air. Lydia smiled up at the farmer as the cow struggled to her feet.

"You have a healthy little bull calf, Mr Grey." The farmer nodded, the corners of his mouth twitching into a small, sheepish smile. It wasn't much, but she knew that it was all the thanks she would get.

As Lydia walked back to her Landrover, she glanced down at her overalls. They were no longer spotless and new; they were covered in blood and cow hair. Although she was still a bit annoyed by Mr Grey's initial reception, she felt an overall sense of satisfaction that she had just showed one person in this little village that she deserved to be a vet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sitting at the bar while she waited for her dinner, Lydia felt incredibly tired. It wasn't just physical exhaustion – she was used to hard work. It was more emotional exhaustion. The feeling of satisfaction from that morning had slowly worn off over the course of the day to be replaced by annoyance. Every one of the clients she had met that day had treated her with a certain degree of impudence. It wasn't just the fact that she was a female vet. Being Australian seemed to immediately put her on a level below everybody else.

"Hi there, Lydia," a friendly voice greeted her. Lydia looked up to see Phil settling onto the stool beside her.

"Hi Phil," she replied. Phil was a cheerful fellow and just his presence seemed to lift her mood.

"How was your first day?" he questioned her as he learned his elbows on the bar.

"Oh, not too bad," Lydia sighed. "It's just going to take a while for people to get used to me, I suppose."

"Don't worry," he grinned. "Just let me know it anyone is giving you trouble – I'm not afraid to knock a few heads together."

"Thanks, Phil," she chuckled. "But I don't think that will win me any fans. I also don't reckon that your boss would agree with it."

"No, old Craddock probably wouldn't go for that approach. He's the sergeant in Ashfordly."

Just then, a large unkempt man in a grungy overcoat trudged into the pub, a shaggy lurcher at his heels. He trudged up to the bar, waiting to be served.

"Who's that?" She asked Phil.

"That's Greengrass and the dog is Alfred."

Lydia walked over to the man. As soon as he had walked into the pub, she had noticed the tell-tale signs of a flea infestation on his dog. From the look of the man, she wouldn't be surprised if he had a few fleas, too.

"Greengrass, is it?" she questioned him.

"Depends who wants to know," he grunted the reply.

"I'm Dr White, the new vet. Do you realise that your dog has fleas?"

"Alfred? There's nothing wrong with him." Just as the man said this, the dog began to scratch himself.

"Looks to me like he's a bit itchy." She informed Greengrass.

"I'm telling you, there is nothing wrong with Alfred. I'm almost an old-age pensioner, don't you realise. Can't an old man have a moment of peace?"

"Well if you decide to do anything about Alfred's flea infestation, just let me know, Mr Greengrass." Lydia said as she walked back to Phil. Gina brought her meal to the counter and she went with Phil to sit down at a table.

Phil talked animatedly about his day at work, performing impersonations or Sergeant Craddock and another police officer called Alf. His enthusiasm was catching and Lydia soon found herself laughing in spite of her bad day. A small corner of her brain warned her that Phil was flirting with her, but she didn't care. He was a nice guy and she needed friends in this strange place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the week continued in much the same fashion. When Lydia reported to Dr O'Brien on Friday morning, he announced that he had found her a cottage to live in.

"It's not much and it is right on the edge of town," he warned her. "However, it is a serviceable little cottage and I am sure that you will get used to it."

"Thank you, Dr O'Brien," she said, smiling. She hadn't had a lot to smile about that week so it was good to hear some good news at last.

"Please, call me Harry."

Harry hadn't been exaggerating about the cottage. It was very small and a bit run-down. Lydia decided that her first week's pay, along with some of the money she had brought from home, would go towards fixing the place up a bit. She went to the kitchen and turned the tap. After a few unpromising clunks, a steady stream of water began to flow.

"Well, at least the plumming is working," she told herself.

The weeks began to pass by and before she knew it, Lydia realised that she had been in Aidensfield for two months. The village-folk were at last getting to know and trust her as a vet and she had made a few good friends. She had also acquired a horse, which she kept in the tiny run-down stables behind her cottage. She figured that if the day came when she couldn't get her Landrover to start, she could at least get to her patients on horseback. He was a big horse, apparently a cross between a thoroughbred and a Clydesdale.

The weather was getting cold, as it was nearing the end of November. Lydia had grown up in Northwest Queensland, so cold weather was a new phenomenon for her. One particular Sunday afternoon, she was sitting in her living room in front of the fireplace when she noticed a lone figure walking down the road. Lydia's cottage was the last before the road dove into the woods. It was uncommon for traffic to come out this far, let alone someone on foot. It also seemed unusual that anyone would be out walking in such miserably cold weather. The sky had an ugly cast to it that Lydia had learnt to associate with snow.

Suppressing an involuntary shiver, Lydia reluctantly climbed out of her cosy lounge chair and walked to the front door. She stepped outside, bracing herself for the icy blast that met her.

"I say, isn't it a bit cold for a hike?" she called. The person stopped and turned to her. She could see that it was Sergeant Craddock and he certainly wasn't dressed for hiking in this weather.

"It is just right for hike," he snapped at her. She had only met Craddock a few times, as he worked in Ashfordly and did not frequent the Aidensfield Arms. However, from the few times that she had spoken to him, she had gotten the impression that he was a very pompous man. Pompous, but not plain rude like this. As he turned to continue his walk, Lydia felt like sticking her tongue out at his retreating back. Instead, she called to him.

"Well I'll keep my eyes out to see that you return before dark. It looks like snow."

Lydia returned to her lounge chair but kept her eyes on the road outside, waiting for the sergeant to return. The sky began to darken, as the sun drooped toward the horizon and storm clouds drew closer. By the time the first few snowflakes had begun to fall, he still hadn't returned and Lydia started to get worried. Dressed the way he had been, there was no way Sergeant Craddock would survive a night out in the snow. That was assuming he hadn't come to harm already.

Lydia made up her mind; she was going to ride her horse, Charlie, out to find the man. She dressed in the warmest clothes she owned, adding gloves and a woolly balaclava before heading out to the stable. The snow was falling thicker by now and there was a fine dusting on the ground. She strapped a thick blanket behind the saddle and then rode out into the darkness.

She sincerely hoped that Sergeant Craddock had stayed on the road – she would have no hope of finding him otherwise. As she rode, she called out, hoping to hear a reply. The snow and the darkness intensified as time drew on and still there was no sign of Craddock. She continued to call his name.

After what seemed like hours, the road emerged onto the moors. From memory, Lydia recalled that this was Black Duck Moor. It was much colder out of the shelter of the trees and the storm hit them full force. She had almost given up hope when she heard a call that was barely more than a croak.

"Help!"

She could just make out the dark shape on the edge of the road. Sergeant Craddock was curled into a ball, shivering uncontrollably. Lydia threw herself out of the saddle and hurried to his side.

"Sergeant Craddock, are you okay?"

"So cold…" he mumbled, barely audible.

"Can you stand up?" she asked him. He didn't respond so she grabbed his arm and pulled it across her shoulders, dragging him to his feet. She staggered under his weight as she glanced up at Charlie's high back. How on earth was she going to get him Craddock up there? Charlie was a good, well trained horse but he was no trick horse. He would not lie down on command like the horses in the movies.

"Sergeant Craddock!" she said loudly. "I need you to climb onto this horse. Can you do that?"

"I'll try," he rasped weakly. Lydia guided him towards Charlie, placing Craddock's hands on the gelding's wither. Making sure that he was holding on, she placed Craddock's left foot in the stirrup. Somehow, he managed to heave himself into the saddle. Lydia unstrapped the blanket from behind the saddle and draped it over Craddock's shoulders before climbing up behind him on Charlie's back. She wrapped the blanket more securely around the man before steering the horse back toward her house.

It was a long ride back and she tried to keep up a constant stream of conversation to keep Craddock conscious. At last, they arrived back at the cottage. She slithered to the ground so that she could help him dismount. After securing Charlie to the fence, Lydia led Craddock into her house. Though she had little experience with cold weather survival, Lydia was aware that the first thing to do in a situation like this was to get the person out of the clothes they were wearing in the snow because those clothes would be cold and sodden.

Blocking her mind to the awkwardness of the situation, Lydia began to undress Craddock. He was almost asleep and didn't complain. Once she had stripped the man down to his underclothes, she piled blankets onto him and offered him some whisky. He took the drink gratefully.

"Will you be alright for a few minutes?" she asked him. "I have to take care of my horse."

Charlie was still standing by the fence, his thick winter coat protecting him from the cold. Lydia led him to the stable and untacked him. She then covered him with a warm rug and filled his hay net. When she returned to the cottage, Craddock looked a little brighter.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him as she shed her coat.

"Much warmer; I must thank you for helping me."

"Do you need to call anyone? I'm sure your wife will be wondering where you are?" Lydia picked up the phone but there was no dial tone. "Oh, the phone lines must be out."

"I am sure that my wife isn't worried about me at all," Craddock replied bitterly.

Lydia was shocked by this. "Why do you say that?"

"She left me. Three days ago." Craddock's voice broke and he seemed to be fighting to hold back tears. "Apparently she has been seeing another man for months."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she told him. As she watched him, he lost control and tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

"Apparently she has had enough of me. I thought she loved me but all this time she hasn't been able to stand me."

Lydia had never felt so awkward in all her life, but somehow she felt that she wanted to comfort this man. He looked so pathetic, wrapped up in blankets and crying like a little boy. Not sure what she was doing, Lydia walked over and sat beside the Sergeant on the lounge. She tentatively wrapped her arm around his shoulders. For a moment, she thought that he would push her away but then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Before she knew what was happening, Craddock was kissing her. Lydia tensed, feeling that she ought to stop this now, before it got out of hand. However, she couldn't deny that she was enjoying kissing Craddock. He pulled Lydia onto his lap and she relaxed against him. Craddock's kisses moved along her jaw then down her neck to her collar bone. She trembled with delight as his lips brushed over the tender skin. She had never been so intimate with a man.

The breath caught in Lydia's throat as Craddock's hands moved to the buttons of her shirt. This was going too far! Yet, she didn't pull away. Craddock continued to undress her, until she was completely naked. It was as though her brain had stood frozen in place while her body rushed on with Craddock's urgent actions. She was only just realising what she was about to do.

Craddock paused to remove his own undergarments before returning to her. She pulled him down to her, welcoming his touch. He was movements were still urgent but not rough. He entered her and she quickly became accustomed to the unfamiliar sensation. They came together and then lay exhausted in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When she first awoke, Lydia kept her eyes closed, convincing herself that it had all been a very strange dream. Then she heard soft breathing, very close to her. She opened her eyes slightly; afraid of what she might see. Just as she had feared, she was lying in Craddock's arms, his slumbering face less than an inch from her own.

"Oh no," she breathed. "What have I done?"

Lydia slipped carefully out of his embrace and walked to the kitchen to put the kettle on the stove. As she prepared breakfast, the events of the previous evening came back to her with incredible clarity. Once she had made a pot of tea, Lydia returned to the living room and sat on a chair opposite the lounge. At last, Craddock woke up. He glanced around, probably trying to ascertain where he was. He then glanced at Lydia and his pale face reddened.

"Good morning, Sergeant Craddock," she said lightly as the man grabbed his clothes from the floor and dressed hurriedly.

"Ahh…good morning, Dr White," Craddock replied. Gosh, Lydia thought, he can't even look me in the eyes.

"I hope I did not…that is, I ahh…well, things may have gotten a bit out of hand last night. I was not myself after being out in the snow and I may have said or done things that may have been, well, inappropriate." Craddock stumbled over the words. "I hope you didn't get the wrong idea."

"The wrong idea?" Lydia repeated. "You slept with me and then you tell me that you hope that I 'didn't get the wrong idea'?"

"My judgement was encumbered," Craddock's blush deepened. Lydia felt rage and humiliation swelling within her.

"What if I tell someone? What if I fall pregnant? You'll be hoping that the whole of Aidensfield and Ashfordly doesn't 'get the wrong idea' then! What idea should I have gotten?"

Craddock stared at the floor. He then stood up abruptly and walked to the window. He stayed there for a few long moments before turning back to her.

"I'm sorry, Dr White. I was wrong. If there is anything you should need; money, somewhere to stay, medical attention – "

"Excuse me? You think I want money? What do you have me for? A prostitute?" Lydia was livid with rage now. How dare he?

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to insult you. I simply meant that – "

"I think you should go now, Sergeant Craddock." Lydia's reply was final. Craddock took a deep breath and nodded before walking to the door. He paused on the threshold before stepping outside and closing the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Despite countless attempts over the following weeks, Lydia could not stop thinking about Sergeant Raymond Craddock. She almost fainted with relief when the continuation of her monthly cycle indicated that she was not pregnant. Pregnancy was not the kind of complication that she needed at present.

Christmas Eve saw Lydia sitting at home alone in her living room. She was trying to read a book, but she could not concentrate on it. Her eyes kept straying to the lounge where…but she couldn't think it. If she let herself think about it, she would have to admit that she had feelings for the Sergeant. Admitting that felt like a betrayal to her own heart.

Phil had invited her out to dinner at the pub but she had declined, claiming to be too tired. Now she wished that she had gone. Anything would be better than feeling sorry for herself. She was shaken out of her reverie by a sharp knock on the front door. Wondering who would be calling on her at this hour, she got up and opened the door. She almost fainted when she saw the person on her doorstep.

"Good evening, Dr White," Craddock greeted her. He sounded unsure, as though he was afraid that she might yell or hit him.

"What are you doing here?" She had tried to think of something civil to say but it just hadn't worked.

"I wanted to talk to you. May I come in?"

Lydia stood in the doorway for a moment before stepping aside and letting him in. They sat silently in the living room for some moments before Craddock got to his feet and began pacing. Lydia waited, growing slightly irritated.

"I believe that I acted wrongly, very wrongly," he began. "In doing so I compromised your virtue and my own reputation. However, that is not the only issue in this matter. It would be easy for me to wash my hands of this matter and move on, but I fear that I cannot do that." Lydia wished that Craddock would talk plainly and get to the point.

"You see," he continued. "I must admit that I did not act upon foolish impulse alone. I believe…In fact I am sure that I have feelings for you."

"Please, Sergeant Craddock, don't put yourself out." Lydia said, her voice dry with disdain. "I am not pregnant so don't feel obliged to take me as your wife."

"This is not a matter of obligation! You made it quite clear that you don't want my money. That is not what I am offering."

"Then what are you offering?"

Craddock did not reply. Instead, he took Lydia's hand and gently pulled her up. He then kissed her tenderly. Lydia pushed Craddock away. How dare he? She glared defiantly up into his grey eyes, arms folded across her chest. They stood like that for a few long moments before Lydia sighed and lowered her arms. She then reached up and pulled Craddock down for a kiss. She couldn't deny the fact that she was enjoying this. She also didn't want this to get out of hand again so she pulled away.

"Would you like some dinner?" she asked him, attempting a smile.

"That would be lovely," Craddock replied. "By the way, call me Raymond."

"You can call me Lydia."


End file.
